


Convention Adventures

by xserenity



Series: Gamers! AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Actual games, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Convention, Dating, Established Relationship, Fans, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games, gamers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason and Dick go under disguise at a video game convention so that they could subtly flirt in public and avoid Jason’s fans. But things don't always go as planned.





	Convention Adventures

"I can't believe you made me wear this," Jason sighed heavily and tugged at his hat, pulled the cap down further so it folded just enough to hide his face. 

"Look," Dick huffed. "I want to be able to go around together without you getting recognized," he said and adjusted his own attire, slipping on his hat and a pair of glasses. Dick then reached inside of his backpack and pulled out a pair he had for Jason. He folded the temples of the glasses open, sidled up to Jason and rolled onto his tip toes as he gently slipped it on.  

Jason arched a brow at his boyfriend curiously, chuckling and pressed the middle of the frame upwards to allow it to sit perfectly on his nose bridge. Emerald eyes then glanced over Dick's body, giving him a quick once over and took in the choice of clothing Dick had chosen. It wasn't anything extravagant or out of the ordinary and it was actually quite simple which Jason was thankful for since Dick didn't always have the best fashion sense at certain times. 

The interesting part was that they were matching. 

The couple was currently at another video game convention that they flew out to with a few of their friends and family. The dilemma they were in was that they wanted to be able to enjoy the convention without being recognized considering Jason was quite well known. So in order for them to openly go around as a couple and play games as well as flirt, they had to put on a disguise.  

"I guess it makes sense," Jason added. He didn't exactly oppose to the idea. He just thought it was a bit silly. There were over thousands of people, approximately 50,000 or more. The chance of them being noticed was low, but Dick chose to differ and had prepared weeks in advance just to be cautious. 

After the whole 'almost caught on stream' debacle, Dick had been extremely careful with his actions. He didn't want to be caught again with his picture circulating around and thankfully, the _asks_ had died down for now.  

Dick was dressed in light wash fitted jeans and a Dark Souls™ shirt topped off with a blue and black plaid flannel. Jason had a similar matching outfit, but he wore dark colored jeans, an Overwatch™ shirt with a red and black flannel. They were decked out in their fandom gear even including their hats. 

It was a bit cute and well, Jason didn't mind it as much since it seemed to make Dick happy. He was smiling wide, eyes brightening with excitement as he adjusted the strap on his backpack. They also had lanyards that housed their badges resting around their necks, adorned with an interesting collection of buttons and pins they've collected over the years.  

Dick and Jason were well prepared. Each of them carried a backpack that held their water and snacks and acted as a bag for them to carry things they may purchase or get for free. As a matter of fact, they were so well-prepared that they brought along their fold-able stools, good for sitting when waiting in long lines since their legs can get very tired and restless. 

"Ready?" Dick asked and looked at his boyfriend as he extended a hand towards him. Jason just rolled his eyes in amusement and dipped in to kiss him on the cheek real quick. He couldn't wait to explore the convention with Dick. 

He took Dick's hand in his own and twined their fingers together into an intimate hold. "Ready." 

And then they entered inside. Welly, they actually had to queue up to wait to get inside since they were an hour early and the place didn't open until 10am.

\-------- 

The convention center was packed, filled to the brim with people as attendees were all lined up around popular booths, like Nintendo and PlayStation or even for hyped-up games like Monster Hunter. That line was ridiculously long and wrapped around the entire booth. It was also capped and had a three hour wait from the end of the line. Dick and Jason weren't dying to play it and besides, they were currently scoping first, prepping for which popular ones they would want to attack the second day. 

Currently they were standing in line for a rather interesting game, something called Donut County™, which honestly didn't seem that appealing. The point of the game was to suck away everything from the town into a hole.  

They had been wandering around on the indie floor, just peeking into certain booths until this game caught Dick's attention and he dragged Jason off to stand in line with him. Jason wasn't too interested in playing, but Dick was. There was also an underlying reason as to why he wanted to play it too. The perk was after completing the demo, players would receive a raccoon eating a donut pin and Dick  _really_  wanted it.  

"It's cute!" Dick exclaimed and reached a hand towards Jason, wiggling his fingers for his boyfriend to take. Jason just rolled his eyes and did so. Even though the line was short, about 10 or 12 bodies before them, the wait was quite long so they had pulled out their chairs to sit down on and rest their legs. 

"I don't see why you want it that badly. It's just okay and it's a freaking trash panda," Jason said and stared at the image on his phone. They had a list of badges they were handing out during the duration of the weekend long con, some for purchase, some they could win by beating a level on a specific game or others they could simply get by playing the demo. 

" _What?_ " Dick whined and leaned over, pressing his shoulder against Jason and joined him in whatever he was looking at. "Oh come on, it's really cute. I mean, look at his face."

"Eh," Jason didn't see the appeal. "There are better ones," he murmured and scrolled down to check out the rest of the list.

"Then you can give me yours so I can have two." 

"No way. I'm keeping mine." 

"But you just said—"

"We can match that way," Jason teased, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk and Dick chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows at that thought. 

"I guess I like the sound of that better," Dick said and tipped his head slightly forward to press his lips to Jason's, boldly kissing him in a crowd. Not like anyone was paying attention anyways besides the people standing in front and behind them. Jason did manage to catch a girl gazing at them from the corner of his eyes, saw how she gasped lightly, a rosy pink dusting her cheeks. 

And part of him couldn't help but put on a bit of a show.  

" _Mhm_ ," Jason murmured contently and applied more pressure, moving his mouth as he nipped his lips, sucking on them. He elicited a sweet moan from his lover, just loud enough for his ears and quickly swallowed it whole with one more kiss. 

Jason chuckled softly and pulled apart. "We should maybe hold back just a bit," he said, emerald eyes falling upon a job well done seeing how swollen Dick's lips were, glistening and red. 

" _Hey,_ " he said and huffed a heavy breath. "I was just kissing you normally and then you went and—" he said, gesturing at thin air, lips curling into a pout and tried to hide his embarrassment, but he was doing a poor job at it with how shifty he was being. 

Jason rolled his eyes and smirked. "I did but it's sort of hard to resist you." 

Dick groaned loudly, a soft sigh escaping his lips and he collapsed against his boyfriend, rested his forehead on his shoulder and grumbled. "Mean," he complained. 

"Mhm," Jason hummed and brushed his fingers through Dick's hair, pulling a strand to tuck behind his ear. "I know you like it though." 

"Ugh." Dick pinched his thigh playfully and wore an amused smile on his lips. 

They finally made it to the front of the line and Jason was whisked away to one of the computers to play the demo. The game itself wasn't bad, kind of short so he didn't understand why it took forever for some people to finish since it was pretty easy. The basis of the story was that the city was collapsing through holes. Jason literally played as a hole in the ground, controlling the hole as he tried to swallow away every single part of the city, such as sucking in its citizens, buildings and everything until it was empty. He spent the duration of the game clicking through dialogues and dragging a hole as he sucked away things and characters. 

And that was it. 

Jason finished fairly quickly. He collected his prize and slipped it into his pocket as he walked off to the side to wait for Dick to finish up. His boyfriend was playing on the other side where the station was set up inside the booth and Jason wanted to watch but figured it was too crowded to stand in there so he didn't. It didn't take long for Dick to beat it and once finished, he bounced over happily to Jason and snaked an arm around his waist.  

"Look!" He shouted gleefully and held up his pin to show to Jason even though he also had one as well. "We got it! Isn't it freaking cute?" 

Jason just nodded his head in agreement even though he didn't really care as much, but it was adorable seeing Dick getting all happy over something so simple so he let it roll. 

"Yeah, I got one too," Jason said and whipped his out from his pocket. "Let's put it on our lanyards." 

"Yeah!" Dick agreed. 

They pinned their newly acclaimed trash panda donut pin to their lanyard and walked around the booth to the other side to stand in line for the other game Dick wanted to play. He was watching other's play it as they stood in line for Donut County and proclaimed he wanted to play it after.

"When are we going to play real games?" Jason asked, sighing softly and grabbed Dick's hand, and pulled him to stand in front of him so he was within the line.  

"After. We have all weekend anyways," Dick said, wasn't even paying attention to Jason as he was occupied with watching the attendees play. "Look, you get to sit on food cushions," he said and pointed. 

Jason followed his line of sight and peeked over the computer screens, found exactly what he was talking about. This particular game was weird. The graphics themselves were really colorful, but it was a bunch of fruit and objects with eyes and legs and feet, walking around and doing something on a field of just green grass. They had a collection of colorful characters, like a tiny rock or a big rock, flowers and toilets and they even had freaking poop characters. And the cushions Dick was referring to were basically cushions of the characters from the game and they acted as 'seats' for the players to sit on while they played the demo.  

It was cute in a sense and depending on the comfort, Jason wouldn't mind owning one. 

"Hopefully this game is better than the donut game," Jason grumbled and Dick just snorted at him. 

\-------- 

Okay. That fruit game sucked so damn much and they waited in line for an hour. There were only 6 people in front of them and Jason thought it would be short but no, it took forever. The game itself had terrible mechanics and Jason could understand why it took forever for people to finish since he watched them struggle. Add to the fact that the demo was 30 minutes long which was way too long. They could have shortened it.

At least he got to test out the character cushions because they were quite comfortable. Jason and Dick shared a screen together and since his boyfriend wanted to play, he let him as he watched since it was a single player game. The game was about exploration and the player played as the mayor and basically had to go around and complete certain tasks such as, holding hands with flowers or chasing rocks, or getting a big ol' tree to eat food. The mechanics were awful, but well, the appeal was cute. It didn't help that their camera toggle was broken so they couldn't switch angles. 

Though Dick did admit that it was a terrible game, wasn't worth the wait and they weren't even rewarded anyways. 

"Okay, it's your turn to pick," Dick said. They were standing around on the main floor, leaning against one of the walls as they contemplated on what to do next. They did a quick walk around the show floor again to make note of what games they wanted to play. The show floor was basically the exhibition hall that hosted all big name companies. That included software and product companies, video game demos and as well as competitions that were being live-streamed. A lot of the events were spread throughout the convention center and the hotels nearby, but this was basically the main event.  

Jason thought about it for a moment since he did take a mental note of certain games that he wanted to play, but then suddenly, felt his stomach growling in hunger. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, watched as blue eyes blinked at him in surprise, like that question hadn't even appeared to him. 

Dick took a brief moment to think about it and then nodded his head. "I am actually," and he chuckled. "I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it." 

"Then let's get something?" Jason offered and Dick smiled, nodding in agreement. 

They decided on something quick and fairly fast since they didn't want to wine and dine, wanted to actually extend their time at the convention center and capitalize on that, so they decided on crepes from the stand in front of the convention center. 

\--------

After their lunch break, they went around to a few other booths. They played games like Cuphead™ which was extremely hard and they really only played for a good 5-10 minutes. Then they played a somewhat older looking game called Enter the Gungeon™ where Jason kept proclaiming that he was a damn tomato character and it was cool, only to find out 10 minutes into the game that he was a freaking apple and Jason was appalled by that. Dick was just off snickering to the side even though the man kept dying and dragging his boyfriend down.

Next they played this video game that was similar to Dark Souls™ in a sense, but not really. They actually had to play with another two people who stood in line in front of them since it required 4 players to be on a team. The goal of the demo was to defeat a monster on either one of 3 levels. They played the expert mode and unfortunately they didn't beat the challenge and if they did, they would win a pin. 

Jason was bitter and made it his personal goal to come back and win. He planned to bring Damian and Roy along. That way he had people with skills playing and it would give him a higher chance of winning. Besides, he wanted the damn pin for satisfaction purposes.

Afterward Jason's long rant about losing, they went off again and found this very cute game that Dick wanted to play since the man was attracted to colorful graphics. It was actually quite fun. They ran around a town and fought monsters and stuff as cute characters and if the other died, they could revive each other by hugging it out and transferring part of their life. 

 _Too cute._ Jason would purchase that just to co-op with Dick. 

They ventured back to the top floor which is where a lot of indie games were at and ended up back at the one booth that they were playing games at earlier in the day. Jason and Dick had spotted a rather interesting game. It was a puzzle solving game and based on them watching others play, it seemed pretty difficult. 

And it was pretty damn hard, but the two successfully beat it. They both loved playing puzzle games, especially Dick so he really enjoyed that. 

"I'm probably going to get that when it comes out," he said and dragged Jason back into the crowd as they followed the flow of people, heading down the row. 

"Yeah? I'll have to play it after you then." 

"Mhm," Dick nodded in agreement and then pointed at something up ahead of them. "Oh! Let’s look here." And tugged Jason along towards the booth that had an assortment of merchandise, ranging from shirts to bags, plushies and pins.  

Dick followed along the length of the table, looking at all the interesting related video game merchandise neatly set up. Jason trailed from behind him, was more interested in the shirts since he wanted to find some new ones as his were a little faded. 

"Jay," Dick called, caused Jason to pause mid-way after turning the page in the pamphlet. He watched curiously as his boyfriend lifted something into his peripherals, showing him an item he'd picked up. 

"This is  _perfect_  for Damian," he muttered in glee and well, it kind of was. 

Dick had picked out a salt shaker enamel pin that had the word 'salty' written across the bottle. It was pretty nice, a few different shades of silver and white and it was also sparkly. It quite fit Dick's baby brother considering that young teen was consistently full of salt especially when he lost to others. 

He would brood and carry the grudge with him, proceed to complain about everything about the person and the game if it so much as offended him. 

Yeah, the salty pin was definitely fitting.  

"I'm going to get this for him," Dick said with a big grin on his face, excited about the thought. "I hope he likes it."

"He'll probably grumble but I'm sure he'll appreciate it." 

Dick beamed at Jason from hearing that. "Maybe I'll find something for Tim too," he said and then disappeared from his side to look at other things. 

In the end, Dick ended up making a purchase and got the salty pin for Damian and a coffee cup pin for Tim. 

"Can you put this in my backpack?" Dick asked and handed him the two pins that he got as gifts. Jason nodded and took them from his hand, waited for Dick to turn around and unzipped one of the compartments and dropped them in. Then Dick turned around and showed him something unexpected. 

"What's that?" He asked and arched a brow at the grey colored controller pin that had a rainbow spewing out from beneath it, like it was flying on a rainbow. "Is that for me?" He added and pointed at himself. 

A small smile spread onto Dick's lips and he nodded his head. "Yep," Dick said. "Can I put it on?" He asked cutely and how could he deny that?

Just breathed out a soft laugh and fluttered his emerald eyes in amusement. "Of course. I can't believe you bought me something without me knowing. I was standing like, right beside you," he said and watched in delight as Dick was unwrapping the pin out of its package, unhooked the back and gently tugged on his lanyard. He had to pin it at the way top since most of the spots were already filled. 

" _There_ ," he said, tapping it softly and then trailed a hand up to cup his cheek, leaned in on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Like it?" 

Jason smiled and scoffed at his need to ask whether he liked it or not. "Duh," he answered and then said, "I'll have to find you something later." 

Dick just laughed at him, waved him off, but since he was offering anyways, he accepted it. "You have time," he said and reached to grab Jason's hand, tangled their fingers together and then continued on with their adventure. 

\-------- 

As a finisher for day 1 of the convention, they headed to the one thing that Jason had really wanted to play. 

Before the convention started, Jason was dead-set on a shirt, but in order to get the shirt he needed to win. Jason and Dick headed over to stand in line for the well-known game called Final Fantasy XIV. They were offering a shirt but to get the shirt they needed to beat the challenge of the game. That being said, they had to work to play as a team of 8 members and defeat the boss. 

And therefore, they actually had to play with others while they waited in line since it was just Jason and Dick as a pair. Fortunately, the workers helped pair up teams of 8 for those who didn't already come with a full group.  

Since they'd be standing in line for a good 1 to 2 hours, they busted out their chairs, took a seat and waited. They cuddled close together, had their ankles linked and hands held as they watched people play, studying the fight. They were so absorbed that they were caught off guard when the people in front started chatting them up. 

"Hey, what class do you guys play?” A young man sporting a purple Twitch shirt asked, directing his eyes at Jason. His stare lingered for a bit before he transferred his attention to Dick and then settled on both of them.

Jason lifted a brow, a little perplexed at him staring briefly, but answered anyways. “Tank.” 

“I play damage. I'm fairly good at a Bard,” Dick said and flashed him an all mesmerizing smile, pretty white teeth showing. Jason noticed how the young man blinked as a slight pink quickly flowed onto his cheeks. The fool was blushing, smitten by his beautiful boyfriend and instantly, a wave of jealousy washed over Jason and he scooted closer in and wrapped an arm securely around his waist as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young man. 

The stranger flinched back a little and seemed to be a bit taken aback. 

“And you?” Jason asked with a sharp smile, was being passive aggressive. 

"Healer." 

"Oh, good," Jason said and then quickly glanced at the others in their group who were talking among themselves. "We got the roles planned out?" 

"Yep, we're about to discuss it right now..." The young man said warily, still kept his curious eyes on Jason. It was like he was examining him, assessing him. "Say..." he started and Jason's shoulders immediately stiffened. "Do I know you?" 

And he felt Dick twitch beside him and squeezed down hard on his hand. They had an inkling of where this was going, and they had predicted that it might happen considering their disguises weren't exactly the best. It was just supposed to help them blend in. 

"No?" Jason answered carefully and was going to just play dumb, pretend that he didn't know a single thing. 

"Really?" The guy quirked his lips and narrowed his eyes on Jason. He seemed a little unsure of himself, but also skeptical at the fact. He narrowed his eyes and then switched from Jason to Dick briefly before returning his attention back to him. "I swear I've seen you around before..." 

" _Nah_ ," Jason waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "We might have just passed by each other randomly or you saw someone that resembles me." 

"Hm," he didn't seem convinced but shrugged his shoulders anyways. "I guess. Anyways, want to discuss a strategy?"

"Sure," Jason agreed and breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful someone didn't notice him yet. He could hear Dick breathing beside him too, felt his shoulders rise and fall as the tension washed out of his body. Jason turned his head slightly and gazed at his boyfriend. 

Dick blinked, pretty blue eyes staring right back at him. He smiled softly, seemed to be have calmed down from the initial shock and kissed him on the cheek. "All good," he murmured and Jason smiled, nodded his head in agreement.

Then they jumped right into the discussion with their make-shift team, assigning roles and coming up with a strategy so they could beat the challenge. 

\-------- 

"Can't believe we beat that in one shot!" Dick cheered as he held up his shirt straight across his chest and showed it to his boyfriend. Jason just chuckled, highly amused and jittery from the win. The last few minutes were nerve-wracking. It pumped his adrenaline, caused his heart to beat rapidly as he tried to control the tingling in his fingers. The team was performing so well and the boss was at 10% health, so close to dying. They didn't want to fail and start over again since it was a long fight and they were limited on time, but luckily they didn't have to. The team worked well cohesively and actually communicated by shouting across the monitor screens at each other. 

The set-up was 4 monitors on each side, so each person would be facing inwards towards each other. They beat the boss easily and afterwards, got claps all around as the crowd watched and then went to retrieve their shirts. 

"We did a good job," Jason said and rolled the shirt up, slung his backpack off his shoulder to stuff it inside, which is where he held all his loot that he got. 

"It was a lot of fun Jay, but I got really nervous too because I didn't want to mess up. I mean, just look at my hand!" Dick held out his hand for Jason to see and it was shaking, trembling ever so slightly. Dick attempted to chase it away by flexing his fingers, but it was still there. Jason understood since he was also in a similar boat. The closer they got to killing the boss, the more the nerves flowed rapidly into him until they burst when they were victorious. He just hid it better. 

Jason couldn't help but smile and reached for Dick's hand, holding it in place as he brought it to his lips and kissed his hand. "Well, that's just too cute. I'm glad we beat it though," Jason teased and watched as a bright pink color crept upon his face, his lips tugging into a wide smile, grinning albeit embarrassed.  

"I'm just glad we got it," Dick said and threaded their fingers together, pulling Jason off to his side as they made room for others to walk around them since they were huddling around the booth and there were a lot of people just walking by to get around. "If we'd lost..." Dick started and Jason cringed at the thought. 

"I would have tried again tomorrow. And maybe we could have brought your brothers, Tim and Damian, have them help carry."  

Dick just chuckled at that thought. "They would have probably liked that," he said and then let go of Jason's hand briefly so that he could put his shirt away as well. 

Jason waited patiently for Dick to put away his shirt inside of his bag. He had placed his backpack on the ground so that he could easily unzip and stuff it in. While Dick was busy doing that, Jason peered around the show floor, searching around for some booths close by that they could go to as they only had about an hour left for the day. As he looked around, he caught sight of his group who were still standing off to their side. He didn't realize that they were still there, but the odd thing was, some of them were staring at them, or well, just mainly him. 

Jason was about to turn away, but accidentally made eye contact with one of the girls and immediately, their eyes locked and she gazed back at him in interest. And then the next thing he knew, she made his way towards him. 

"Hey! Thanks for playing with us!" She greeted, quite perky with a big gummy smile. Jason just returned the same gesture to her, so that he wasn't being rude. 

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Same to you." 

She was still standing there, smiling wide and then puckered her lips into a questionable expression. "Hey, can I ask a question?" 

Jason had a feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to be good. "Uh sure?"  

"Are you by any chance the  _Red Hood_?" 

Oh fuck. He knew it, but he wasn't going to answer her truthfully. "Who is that?" He asked innocently. 

"Oh!" She seemed a bit confused at his denial. "You know, he's a really popular Twitch streamer."

"Oh, is that so?" Just play it cool, play it cool. "I don't really watch streamers so I don't know." 

Her lips fell into a frown and her eyes lost a glow, excitement swiftly draining out of her. "I see," she murmured and sighed heavily. "I was sure since you kind of look like him."  

Jason chuckled softly, tried to hide his nervous laughter. As much of a good actor he could be sometimes, he could feel his heart beating because he didn't want to be found out. And that's besides the fact that Dick was right next to him.  

"That's neat. Maybe I'll check him out." What else could he even say to that? He had to pretend he didn't know who the Red Hood was; therefore, didn't have a clue as to what he looked like. 

"You should, he's really good!" She beamed, finding her lost energy once again. Jason could feel himself swell with confidence, happy that she thought so highly of him. Though he would admit that he is good at video games. 

"Yeah, I'll be sure to look him up then." He quickly tried to shut off the conversation and glanced over at Dick who was trying his hardest to not pay attention and was looking elsewhere. Jason then returned his gaze back to the girl, ready to bounce out. "Well then—" he said, but she stopped him. 

"Hey, want to take a group picture for the win?" She asked and slipped out her phone. The others behind her were also nodding their head vigorously. And Jason felt sort of bad if he said no, but at the same time, he didn't really want to do it. 

"I—" he started, struggling to decide on what to do. Luckily for him, Dick immediately interrupted him and tugged roughly at his shirt sleeve.

"Hey, my stomach hurts," he grumbled and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, lips turned into a pout as he pinched his brows in pain. Jason wasn't sure if he was faking it or it was real or not. Because if he was faking it then damn was he a good actor. 

"Ah," Jason said and Dick was tugging hard at his arm, trying to drag him away and whimpered softly. "Okay okay," he said and then glanced at the girl, tossed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, maybe if we run into each other again!" As if that was likely and before she could say another word, Dick had already whisked him away towards the bathroom. 

They quickly entered inside and once in there, Jason turned to check on Dick and make sure that he wasn't actually hurt or anything. "Dick, are you okay?" Jason asked and gently touched his arm, worry filling his face, but once he caught sight of Dick's expression, the concern quickly disappeared. "Um?"

"I was just making an excuse," he said, laughing bemusedly. "So we didn't get our pictures taken you know," and of course,  _of course_ that was the reason. He should have known, but part of him couldn't help but be worried. 

"Ugh, well shit, you're just a good actor than." 

"I am," he smirked. "But I do have to use the restroom," he said and quickly went to search for an empty stall. 

And well, since he was already here, he might as well use it too.

\--------

The rest of the weekend had gone pretty well. They played all the video games that was on their list. Some they had to rush to get in line for while others they actually ended up waiting around 2 or 3 hours. They did meet up with some of their friends, like Roy and Wally and went around as a group. Jason even recruited Damian and Tim so they could go play Dauntless™ again and try to win the pin, which they did.

Overall, it was a lot of fun, hanging out with friends and being able to chill with his boyfriend, like a date day(s) at the convention, with a lot of flirting.

There were a few times where Jason was asked if he was the Red Hood, and they seemed extremely confident at first until Jason said no. Thankfully, no one had argued that it was him and by day 3, Jason decided to dress like a bit of a slob so he could actually just not stand out in the crowd. It worked for the most part. 

It was already the end of day 4 and the event came to a close. Jason and Dick were starving so they headed off to grab a bite at a popular burger joint nearby. As they sat around waiting for their food after having ordered, Jason pulled out his phone to check his Twitter since he hadn't had much time during the whole stay here. 

"I neglected Twitter for the whole weekend. I wonder if my followers thought I was dead," Jason murmured as he scrolled down, talking aloud to Dick. 

"Well you mentioned that you were going to con though," Dick said and slurped his milkshake obnoxiously loud. 

"Oh right." Jason did do that before he went off and had an adventurous weekend. "Yeah you're right. I also didn't do any live tweeting or meet-ups. Some fans had asked about that." Jason typically would announce his appearance and then tweet out times he had meet and greets. But this time, he was too focused on being part of the crowd and going around with Dick and his friends that he disregarded his fans. Maybe he should have opened up an hour or two, but he was too distracted otherwise. 

There didn't seem to be much feed on his Twitter, just occasional questions he'd get and then announcements of some sort from companies and other streamers. Then there was one from Damian, where he tweeted a picture of the 'salty pin' that he got from Dick. Jason snorted at that because he said  _"my idiot brother gave me this. It's so stupid,"_  even though he pinned it onto his lanyard. Such a dishonest boy who could never admit his feelings.

He continued scrolling down so fast that he almost missed a very important tweet. Jason abruptly came to a stop and clicked the picture, enlarging it on his screen so he could get a better look. It wasn't very clear, mostly blurry, but he swore to god it was a picture of him and Dick. Him and Dick on day 1 in their matching plaid and hat outfit. They were in the background, leaned up against the wallet, chatting to each other as they held hands. Jason's face was facing forward, but Dick had his slightly tilted since he was curled in and resting his cheek on Jason's shoulder. His face was mostly hidden, and it wasn't easy to tell who it was, but his face was still in view and caught in a picture. Anyone could see that Dick had a nice build and really dark hair, but that was already confirmed during the 'streaming incident.' 

At least it wasn't clear enough for people to decipher, but it was another picture of evidence that could be used for researching purposes to pinpoint who Jason's 'secret' boyfriend was. Knowing how crazy fans were, they could easily find that out. 

"...We might be in trouble?" Jason mumbled questionably. 

"Oh?" Dick asked and leaned forward on the table as Jason turned his phone around to show him. " _Oh_ ," he said dejectedly when he finally saw what Jason was referring to. "Who took that?" He asked and lifted his gaze to peer up at Jason. 

"Some fan I bet." He murmured and then backed out of the picture to read the tweet. "It says, ‘ _I think I might have found @TheRedHood and his boyfriend_ ’" And whoever it was, was correct. It was just not something Jason wanted out in the open, at least not yet. He read through the comments and could see a bunch of people questioning him. "Well, there are people replying, asking if it's really me because it doesn't look like me. Some said it was, some said it wasn't. Some just called out the person for trying to boost their popularity." Jason rolled his eyes at that comment, of course some would claim that, not that he minded if they just disregarded it. "Others said it was too blurry to tell and to take a better picture." 

"Ouch. Your fans are harsh," Dick said and slipped back in his seat, picked up his milkshake to continue sucking away at it. 

"Fans can be harsh."

"Anything about me?" 

"Hm," Jason hummed and continued reading on some more. He was surprised that no one had commented on Dick, figured he would have been the first, but since it was too difficult too tell, he supposed they thought it was fake. "There's some about you, but not much. Just said you looked fit and had nice dark hair. I mean, you're not really clear in this picture." 

"Which is good." 

"...Which is good," he repeated in confirmation. 

Dick chuckled and then grabbed the phone out of his hand, slipped it away into his pocket. "It'll be fine," he said. "Nothing can be worse than getting caught stripping on stream," he grumbled, still not quite over that even though Jason thought it was hilarious afterwards since they weren't exposed. 

Jason just laughed at that and Dick narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sorry, I can't get over that." 

"Whatever," Dick stuck out his tongue playfully and then moved to take a sip out of Jason's beer. "If they can't see us, then they can't find out." 

"You don't know about their abilities. Some of them, or  _a lot_  of them, have amazing detective skills."

Dick sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." 

Oh god, Dick was in for a rude awakening then. Jason was a little surprised that he didn't sense the danger of having their 'potential' picture published on the internet because one way or another, someone would find out. 

And a few days later, his dread came to fruition. 

He sighed heavily as he stared at the multiple pictures people had linked to him. At least he could check them out before he replied, if he wanted to reply to any of them. Jason received a bunch of tweets on guesses that fans had taken on who Jason's boyfriend was and they started sharing pictures with him. Honestly, they were picking anyone they thought that relatively fit the profile, in terms of his hair and body shape. The body shape wasn't too apparent since he was cuddled up beside Jason so part of him was hidden and obscured.  

Jason breathed out a sigh and then tossed his phone onto the bed. 

At least no one had guessed Dick yet, but it was only a matter of time before their secret got out. 

As he stood around scratching his head, an idea popped into his mind. He jumped onto his mattress and picked his phone back up. Laughing out loud like a maniac, he took snap shots of some of the tweets and sent them off to Dick with a message that said  _'I told you so.'_  

What he received was a sad smiley face _:'(_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Neglected this story a bit, but i plan to get the next one out sooner! I know this one was a bit video game heavy but I do hope you all enjoyed it since I had a blast writing it.
> 
> By the way, these are all games I played at PAX West :)
> 
> Titles were (by appearance in the story...hopefully in that order):  
> Donut County™  
> Wattam™  
> Cuphead™  
> Enter the Gungeon™  
> Dauntless™  
> Sword of Ditto™  
> Gorogoa™  
> FF14™  
>   
> (Fun fact... I was gifted the salty pin by a friend after the con :)


End file.
